I'm only human
by mbrotondi
Summary: It's Artie's Senior Year, and he just wants to get out of Mckingley High School, but it gets harder and harder for him to have an easy and painless year, when he gets stuck between to old loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: It's on.**_  
_

_So, that's it. Senior Year. A new year, a new beginning. Let's make it. Who am I kidding? I just want to graduate and get out of here as soon as possible. I want to leave this place and…_

**Blam!**

The sound of a locker's door interrupted Artie's thoughts. He moved to his own locker and began to organize his books, because he knew that in a few minutes, the corridor would be so full of nerds, cheerleaders and captains of the football team, that he wouldn't be able to organize his things or even to stay there without being knocked down by someone, because the last time he checked he was invisible to almost everybody.

"Artie?"

He listened to a voice behind him and turned around. It was Tina, the girl who dumped him for a guy with more muscles. When he looked at her, he remembered of how he felt when she dumped him and almost had the impulse of moving his wheel-chair and letting her alone, but she was so beautiful standing in front of him, with her blue dress and her beautiful brown hair, and he was Artie, he could never be mean to anybody, after all.

"Hello!"

"Hi! How are you? I missed you! What did you do on your vacation?"

_What is happening here? She never spoke clearly or gently with me after all that happened between us._

"I'm fine, I'm really fine." He said laughing, and obviously lying.

"Really? That's good, that's really great. What's your first class today?"

"I think it's History, or Geometry… Let me see… Yes! It's Geometry?"

"Oh what a coincidence! It's mine too." She said with a suspicious look.

"It's everything alright?" Artie said with a bit of curiosity.

"Yes! I thought that we could go to the classroom together.

"Yes, yes, we definitely could. Just let me finish organizing this, and then we can leave."

He was not in love with her, not after her breaking his heart; he knew very well how that felt because that was the first of many heartbroken he had. He remembered of what an amazing person she was before and how much he loved and cared for her and in a moment, he felt the desire of hugging her and protecting her for eternity. A tear became to form in the corner of his eye, but he breathed and remembered of all the bad things she did to him, looked at her face, dried his tear and said a quickly and almost unable to hear "let's go".

_**So, guys, this is my new fanfic, it's mostly about Artie. I hope you guys like it! Review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Running Tina**

Geometry Class 9:30 am

"So, class, that's how you make a trapezoid, you have to transfer these measures." The teacher screamed to the class.

Nobody was listening, only Artie was paying attention, because Geometry was one of the many subjects he was really good at. He sat between Tina and a brunette cheerleader. He looked at Tina, her head was leaning in the book and the only thing she did in the entire class period was playing with her compasses.

"Tina, are you alright?" Artie asked.

"Yes, yes, sure I am." She replied raising her head and arranging her hair.

_Tina is very strange today, she is acting totally strange, she is talking to me, and there's no possibility she broke up with Mike. Should I ask her what's happening? Or it's better not?_

The truth was that he really liked Tina, he never stopped liking her, and caring for her, it really broke his heart when her and Mike started dating. He doesn't know how to describe this sensation, but in the beginning of the morning, the only thing he wanted to do was to get out of that school, and now, after Tina talking to him, and all that, suddenly he wanted to make this year good and was happier than in the morning, more than happy, he was glad.

**Blem!**

It was the school's alarm warning that the class was over. He started to put his things in his bag, and looked at Tina's seat, she wasn't there. When he looked at the class door he succeeded to see her figure running away from the class.

_That's very strange, what is happening? I'll talk to her in the Glee Club later, that's the only way to know what's happening._

_**I know the chapters are very short, but I'll try to make the next ones longer, I promise! Please review!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Brunette or Blonde?**

**Glee Club 12:30 pm**

A frustrated William Schuester and people talking, was the only thing Artie could see when he entered the choir room. His glasses were very dirty and as soon as he started to clean them, someone bumped into his wheelchair, and fell to the ground, not someone, Tina.

"Oh my God, Tina, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I am, just leave me alone, Artie. It seems like you're following me." Tina replied, getting up, fixing her hair and walking to one of the empty seats in the middle of the classroom.

_What? She's stalking me and following me all day. I really don't understand women._

He passed all the class staring at Tina, searching for a bit of expression in her face, hoping that he could understand what was passing in her mind, but her face was just empty. He looked a little more at her, now, a little down below, checking her. He saw the scratch caused by the fall and felt a little guilty, he should have ignored her and helped her as fast as possible, but that would imply on him showing to her that he cared for her and that could pass a wrong impression of his feelings for her.

_Do I have feelings for Tina? My Tina? Ops, I didn't mean to think that. Why did I think that? Maybe I love her? No. Just remember, Artie, she dumped you for a guy with more muscles. You're awesome, she's dumb. And beautiful. Stop! No. Why did I think that? She's not beautiful, she's mean. She broke my heart, I loved her. That's all I have to remember. I'll still talk to her, but as a friend. I don't wanna be more than friends. I wanna be just friends._

Tina looked at him for a couple of minutes, then turned around and started to talk with Brittany about her vacation. Artie only thought about Tina, the entire class.

"Okay, guys, we are finishing for today, but first, I have a surprise for you", Will said. "Come in."

A blonde girl with a medium size blue skirt entered the classroom and smiled at everyone. Artie's mouth opened so big, and his chin fell. Her smile warmed his heart. Her teeth and her lips were so beautiful that he thought they were meant to hook with his mouth.

Now, it wasn't only about Tina that he was thinking.


End file.
